Jurassic Park Rewritten 2: Back to the Island
by Jade Author
Summary: Not even a year after the events of Isla Nublar, Ian and Alice are tricked into another scheme on a new island that is also filled with InGen's dinosaurs. They have to figure out how to keep everyone safe and how to fend off the scientists trying to take the dinosaurs off the island- but more importantly, they need to stay alive. (Sequel to Jurassic Park: Rewritten) Malcom/OC R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- Soooo excited to have a Jurassic Park sequel! This is because of my valiant readers who rallied for a sequel. You guys are wonderful, I'd never have gotten around to it if so many people hadn't given their input.**

**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO YOU ALL! -Jade**

Jurassic Park: Back to the Island, Ch. 1

_Alexander:_

"I swear, if you spineless dogs can't get that crate onto this beach I'll make sure you get put in there with them!" The rain was pelting my face, but I didn't care. BioSyn had paid to get this done, and by God I was getting that money. The weary men in front of me heaved on pulleys while two other men manned a crane and a forklift. They slowly lifted a big metal cage off the deck of our ship and placed it gently in the sand.

"Don't you get a scratch on that, you hear! I'll shoot the lot of you!" I shouted to them. They didn't understand English well, but after I fired my pistol in the air once they got the message. They began slowly moving the crate up the beach under the ever watchful glare of our spotlights.

"Can't see a damn thing in this dark," I muttered. We placed the cage at the edge of the trees where the jungle met the shore and opened the gate wide. I turned to the man standing by me.

"Go get them," He stepped back hurriedly, speaking in rapid Spanish with bits of English.

"No, no señore, I can't- won't go in there. Ellos es diablos!" He stammered. I rolled my eyes and shot him in the thigh. He screamed as his warm blood sprayed the man behind him. I turned to the bloody soldier behind him.

"Now, _you_go get them. Draw those beasts out here." I sniffed disdainfully at the coppery scent of blood sprayed on his clothes. "It shouldn't be too difficult for you."

We waited for about twenty minutes after the second man entered the jungle. There was absolute silence on the beach except for the pounding of the waves against the hull of the boat and the humming of the crane's engine. Finally, we heard a scream and distant crashing. The sound grew louder until the man stumbled out of the trees and collapsed onto the sand. A loud roar resonated within the trees, but we couldn't see its source because it stayed within the treeline. I could hear thunderous footsteps retreating farther back within the island with loud roars accompanying it. I was sorely tempted to follow it and hunt it down (that being my nature, after all), but I was stopped by high pitched squeaks from the shrubs by the tree's edge. Small reptiles hopped out of the trees and onto the man's body. They began to bite and tear at him, even though they were only the size of a chicken or housecat. He screamed for a moment, but then fell limp. I drew my pistol and fired it at the creatures. They scattered, but one fell dead on the man's chest. I picked it up gingerly by its tail and carried it back to the crew. They were all silent and fidgeting obviously with their hats or with their equipment.

"Well?" I roared, "Load that crate back on the boat and prepare to pull out! The scouting's done!" I dropped the little dinosaur's body into a cooler and stalked back onto the steamer, leaving the men to retrieve the man's body; but I didn't think they'd risk such danger

_Jackson:_

"So you just left?" I asked him. Alexander Treshkovak nodded in front of me. I rubbed my eyes tiredly. "And what do you expect to show for the trip? It was a waste of money! As BioSyn's CEO I have to keep the public entertained! If we don't have a clue about that island- " Alex held up his hand aggravatedly and slammed a styrofoam cooler on my desk. I opened it gingerly and grimaced at the foul smell it exuded.

"What is this?" I asked weakly, he smirked at me.

"That," He said, "Is our ticket to getting the people who know about those beasts and can tell us how to subdue them. There's big stuff on that island, Mr. Jackson, and as much as it pains me to say it- I want some help with it so I don't get eaten." I nodded and laced my fingers together.

"Then who do you think we should ask?" The bounty hunter smiled eerily at me.

"Oh, we won't be asking. And I know just who to get."

_Alice:_

"Mid-Jurassic, seems to still be juvenile. It's in pretty rough condition so I can't tell." I said to my intern, Daniel Umanski. He pushed his glasses up his nose and jotted my words down. I carefully wrapped the fossil up and exchanged it for another one. I studied it under the microscope for a bit before sitting back and rubbing my eyes.

"Early Triassic. And I mean early, the leg structures are evolutionarily new, so legs were just beginning to evolve from fins." Daniel nodded and wrote it down.

"How many more to go, Danny?" I asked him,

"Thirteen left," He responded, I groaned.

"No, no, no." Then I sighed, "Fine, let's get these done so we can call it a day, alright?" I pushed my black hair over my shoulder and bent over the next specimen.

"Daniel, early Jurassic, full grown adult with scratches most likely from conflict. Take this one down and have it carbon dated, okay? Daniel?" I listened for his confirmation without taking my eyes away from the scope.

"What you looking at, Miss Alice?" A voice asked by my ear. I shrieked and pitched forward, knocking the inside part of my eye right by the bridge of my nose on the scope.

"Ian!" I growled, clasping my hand over my eye. "That's going to leave a mark!" Malcolm laughed at me and sauntered forward with a smile. He pried my hand away from my face and inspected my eye,

"You'll be fine. I think it'll blend with all those circles under your eyes." I swatted at him gently, as he pulled me close to kiss me. I let myself melt into his arms like a cliche princess and kissed him back. Ever since we had returned from Isla Nublar, Ian's stuttering had almost vanished, unless he was pressured, and I had gained much more confidence in myself. My arm had healed, and Ian's leg had, too. I was so grateful that we were safe; we often spoke with Alan and Ellie about the kids and other trivial matters, but none of us mentioned Jurassic Park to each other.

Daniel cleared his throat behind us and I pulled back, completely sure my face was red. Ian winked at him,

"Thanks for keeping quiet, kid." He said, Daniel nodded and quickly excused himself. Ian laughed and took my hand to pull me to the door.

"Come on, let's go get lunch or do something fabulously feminine," He said, I laughed and took my hand back.

"I can't, I have to finish classifying these, Dr. Malcolm." I said. Ian grabbed a clipboard from the counter and reclined against it with a small wince.

"Your leg?" I asked sympathetically, he shrugged it off with a smile and tapped the clipboard.

"It's just acting up and being achy. So, thirteen left, huh? I'll jot it down, then we can go." I sighed and turned back to the scope. Before I could inspect the next fossil the door was flung open and a tall man strode in. He was wearing a white polo shirt and I had a brief memory of John Hammond entering my lab the same way wearing the same attire.

Except this man had much more hair.

"Doctors Dawson and Malcolm," The stranger said curtly.

"Yes," We both answered. The man took long, sure strides towards us across between the tables. He swept his hands across the counters, knocking papers and fossils to the ground. A young Pachycephalosaurus skull fell to the tile floor with a crack and broke.

"Stop!" I shouted, Ian stepped beside me.

"What do you think you're doing?" He said angrily, the stranger kept walking until he was right in front of us and removed his sunglasses.

"I need you to come with me," He said, "Now."

"And what if we don't?" I said furiously. The man picked up the bone I had been inspecting under the microscope and placed it between his fingers like someone found break a pencil.

"I don't think it was ever a question." He said cooly. Ian put his arm on my waist and whispered into my ear,

"It's okay, let's just go see what he wants, then we'll leave, okay?" I nodded quietly at his consolation and followed the man out of the lab, unaware of what we were getting into.

**A.N.- Chapter one of this sequel is UP! (If you haven't noticed, XD) I'm pretty excited to be writing this. Alice will have a bit more spirit, and Ian will probably be a badass sarcastic badass.**

**Tell me what you guys want to happen! This is totally up to you guys!**

**I know it's a little nondescriptive, but those two guys in the first part will come back, so don't worry. THANK YOU to my readers of the original JP Rewritten who asked for a sequel, this wouldn't have come around without you!**

**Please read, review, and stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.- Be prepared for boredom. (Probably not- I don't think it's TOO bad…. you'll live through an explanation. Or two.)**

**Audience: Shut up and write!**

**Yes'm….**

**Enjoy, guys!**

Jurassic Park, Rewritten 2: Back to the Island, Ch. 2

_Ian:_

The intruder led us out into the parking lot of the lab. There was a black Sedan parked in front of the building and he nodded at it with his chin.

"In."

"Ah, no," I said snarkily, "I have a thing about not getting into cars with strange people." The man scowled at us.

"Get in, or I'll break every piece of evidence in there." He growled, jabbing with his thumb back over his shoulder at the lab. I saw Alice go a little stiff beside me, then she lightly tapped my hand and climbed into the car. I glared at the man before following her.

The car had tinted windows, and the two rows of seats towards the back were turned to face each other like in a limousine. Alice sat on one side, across from a man in a black pinstriped suit with a blood red tie. I moved to sit next to her but the stranger plopped down next to her instead. I frowned at him and resigned myself to sitting diagonally from her.

"I'm terribly sorry to have summoned you in this fashion, Dr. and Mrs. Malcolm-"

"We're not married." We both interrupted irately. It was a common mistake, but we weren't going to settle down anytime soon. The man flushed the same scarlet as his tie and apologized.

"I can see you've already met Alexander Tereshkovak. He's our- wilderness expert for a project we're doing. You see," He leaned forward and pressed his fingertips together with his elbows braced on his knees. "We are scientists from BioSyn, no doubt you've heard of us."

"I'm getting out," Alice said suddenly. "Ian, now." She kicked the door open and made to leave but the Alexander man grabbed her arm and pulled her back. I started to stand but the roof of the car was too low for me to move more than a few inches forward. He shut her door again and knocked on the tinted panel separating us from the front of the car. The sedan started forward smoothly, and we were stuck with the "wilderness expert" and the "scientist".

"What do you want?" Alice asked them coldly. The man in the tie sighed deeply, like he had expected her reaction.

"I am Stephen Jackson, the lead endorsing scientist at BioSyn. Judging by your… reaction Dr. Mal- Dawson I think you've heard of us?" He said. Alice crossed her arms angrily and nodded. "Well, I think you've only heard the negative side to our aspirations at BioSyn," Jackson said cheerfully, "Perhaps you'd like to-"

"No." Alice said curtly. "Stop this car and let us out." I raised my hand timidly,

"So, I have no clue as to what's going on here. Care to explain, anyone?" I asked. Jackson looked smug to be able to tell his story, Alice looked like she was in pain, and the wildlife "expert" just looked bored.

"Ian, BioSyn is a company that was in high competition with InGen."

"Hammond's company." I said, she nodded and continued.

"They've been trying to engineer dinosaurs like John did but never got very far."

"Now that's not true, Dr. Dawson." Jackson said defensively. "We made many advancements in our- friendly competition against InGen."

"But you never got as far as John Hammond did." Alice finished for him. I was slowly grasping their closed-off conversation.

"So _you_ were the fools paying Dennis Nedry to sabotage the entire park!" I said loudly. "You should know that that _idiot_ killed people and you and your uh, cronies were behind it all!" Jackson and Alice seemed a little shocked at my outburst. We sat in a miserable silence for a minute until "Andrew-the-Wilderness-Guy" pulled a styrofoam cooler from under his seat. His kicked it to me with his foot, and I glared at him when it bumped my leg. I opened it but immediately leaned back from the stench. Across the vehicle, Alice looked queasy. We had both smelled that before; it was the scent of rotting reptilian flesh. Alice leaned forward a little bit with her hand cupped over her nose and mouth to examine the contents. She gingerly reached in and drew out a little green carcass with a small bullet hole in its side.

"Tell us what it is." Alexander demanded, I glared at him while Alice prodded the body gently.

"I'd be able to see better if you'd preserved it better." She said bitingly when Jackson asked her what it was. Alice gently replaced the carcass and shut the lid. She wiped her hands on her labcoat and wrinkled her nose in the cute way she did when she laughed; except this wasn't a laughing matter.

"That's a Compsognathus." She said lowly, "Where did you get it? Obviously you shot it, and the carcass is still semi-fresh. Where?" Jackson held up his hands in a surrendering position and pointed to Alexander.

"I shot the mongrel on a beach." He said simply. Alice glared at him,

"_Which _beach, Mr. Tereshkovak? Tell me now." He grinned at her as the feeling of the car became bumpy. I looked out the window and saw that we were driving on a pier, and ahead of us was an enormous carrier ship. The car crawled up the tilted gangplank and parked on the deck. Alice stared at the two men in horror.

"You can't do this!" She said, Jackson smiled apologetically and Alexander grinned.

"Already have. Now stay in this car until we come back, don't make me put on child lock." With that he and Jackson left. Alice threw me a panicked look and jumped over to the seat beside me. I gripped her hand tightly and massaged my sore leg.

"I, uh think we've been kidnapped." I said quietly. She just nodded.

**A.N.- A looong, sloooow chapter. Sorry guys. I had to explain the connection between BioSyn and InGen. Alice kind of knows what's going on because she's a paleontologist. Should Grant, Ellie, and Sarah come in? I've already ruled out Kellie because she ANNOYS me in both the book and the movie. Seriously. And Ian has no kids, remember? **

**Thank you to ZambletheZombie for beta-ing this chapter. Here's how you say Alex's last name: Tear-esh- co-vacc **

**Please review!**

**-Madi**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.- Phew, these chapter titles are getting long! (I'm just lazy) Hey, if you guys ever want to be spontaneously weird but awesome: Eat Nutella with saltine crackers- It's AMAZING.**

**And if you want to be even more spontaneous how about a comment or follow? Ehhh? Yeah? No? Anybody? Okay. **

**Enjoy, guys!**

Jurassic Park, Rewritten: Back to the Island, Ch. 3

_Jackson:_

"Alex, they don't look too happy," I said cautiously, glancing behind us as the car parked on the swaying sneered at me,

"'Course not, who would be after they were politely taken onto a boat?" Alexander motioned for the captain to start the boats engine, and the big metal vessel roared to life. I saw the doctors scrambling out of the car and running to the gangplank but the ship had already begun to move. The two of them swayed for a moment, then turned and saw us observing them.

Needless to say, they weren't very pleased.

Dr. Dawson threaded her arm through Dr. Malcolm's and helped him over to us. She was scowling, and she flipped her black hair over her shoulder defiantly.

"Stop this boat," She said a little quietly. I moved to answer her politely but a nudge from Alexander told me to ignore her. She seemed to find her courage after that because her voice grew louder and her tone became that of someone who isn't even moderately irate, but furious.

"Turn this boat around and take us back!" She demanded, Dr. Malcolm swayed a little against her and glared at us.

"I can barely walk on dry land, how am I uh, supposed to do anything on this bucket anyway?" He asked irately, Alexander smirked at him complacently.

"Doesn't matter, if anything it'll keep you in one spot and make you less of a bother." He said nonchalantly.

"What?"

"_Excuse me_? As I recall, you kidnapped us," Malcolm said disapprovingly. He was stopped from continuing by Dr. Dawson staggering against him, her pale face tinged green.

"Bucket." She mumbled, "Gonna… throw up." Malcolm ushered her back to the railing and let her heave over the side, all the while glaring at us. Alexander leaned close to me to whisper,

"I guess that'll take care of the two of them for the trip. Tell the captain to get us there in the next three days and I'll triple his pay."

"You can't make demands like that, Tereshkovak!" I admonished, the man smirked at me and nodded toward the helm with his chin. I sullenly followed his directions, even though _I _was in charge, not the trigger-happy man strolling about on deck.

_Ian:_

The room they kept us in was alright, there were two beds and a window giving us a lovely scenic view of nothing but a plain of lifeless blue water.

My dream vacation.

Alice groaned from one of the beds, we had been given a plastic pink hospital basin for her to vomit into for the duration of the trip and she had used it for what seemed like every minute since receiving it. I gently sat beside her on the bed and played with my hands until she sat up.

"Morning, Ian." She croaked, I smiled wryly at her.

"It's around six pm, Miss Dawson but whatever your watch says I'll go with." I quipped, she tried to smile but ended up rolling over to grab for her bin. I waited until she had finished to start interrogating her.

"So why does BioSyn need us for anyway? We, uh sure aren't any help to them like this." I said. Alice groaned and sat up gingerly with the basin in her lap.

"I thought they already told you, Ian," She said carefully "BioSyn and InGen were huge competitors with each other in the genetic cloning field. I think they're taking us back to Isla Nublar to examine the dinosaurs for their gain." I felt myself blanch and almost wanted to reach for the hospital tub myself.

"So they're going to make another park? Like John's?" I asked, Alice nodded slowly and staggered out of the bed to the door.

"It's locked," I called to her. "I've been here working out permutations of the navigational system override code most likely in the ship's navigation panel but I've only gotten through six hundred fifty-nine of them." Alice sat back down beside me with a small smile.

"I'd kiss you right now for being so smart, but I've been throwing up a little and don't think it'd be pleasant." She said.

"Much obliged," I retorted. Alice's smile dropped from her face as she scrambled past me to look out the little window in our room. I followed her and saw a small buoy bob past that read _**InGen Testing Facility Site: B- 20 miles**_.

"You were wrong," I said, "We're not going back to Jurassic Park- I think we're going somewhere far, far worse." Alice's face grew even paler and her green eyes widened.

"No, no, no we can't do this. Not again! Ian we might not live through it this time!" She began to panic and speak in small high pitched tones. I gently reached for her hand and pulled her to my chest.

"It'll be fine. We'll just give them what they want and get off that island quickly. Then we'll go home back to the dead dinosaurs. You still owe me lunch, remember?" I consoled, but she didn't seem to hear me.

"I don't know what they want. I'm not sure if they want to make Jurassic Park again or if they want to sell the animals to zoos for infinite amounts of money." She murmured. A loud voice from above deck broke the thick silence that stretched between our words like tar.

"Land ho!"

I felt Alice tense against me before she moved to look out the window. Sure enough, a small island was on the boat's path and rapidly growing closer. Alice ran to the window and stuck her head out. She quickly retracted it, however when something struck the boat and made it rock from side to side.

"What was that?" I asked, she shrugged and moved to look outside the window again, but her view was blocked by a mottled, black and white creature bigger than a whale breaching outside the window.

"Oh my God, _Ian_." Alice breathed. I felt my hands begin shaking against my will and tried to steady myself.

"Here we go, again." I said.

**A.N.- And ENTER THE MIGHTY LIOPLEURODON! I have to say Liopleurodons are some of my favorite aquatic prehistoric creatures. Those and Incythiosaurs, Elasmosaurs, and Megolodons, too. **

**If you wouldn't mind, please look at ZambleTheZombie's How to Train Your Dragon Story. She is my apprentice so I am tutoring her in the art of fanfics. (Long story, be nice and don't ask. XD) So please click over to her page and look at it! **

**Click click click click….**

**Reviews are welcome! What dinosaurs do you want to appear in here? I'm going to merge the Triassic, Jurassic, and Cretaceous on Isla Sorna so WHOO-HOO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.- I TOOK THE SAT AGAIN! AND I'M NOT YET 15! YESSS!**

**Spasm time over. **

**Enjoy the chapter, sorry it's short.**

Jurassic Park, Rewritten 2: Back to the Island, Ch. 4

_Alice:_

I couldn't see out the window for the blue and gray mass that acred in front of it. The _thing _fell with a monstrous splash into the water beside us, rocking the boat violently. Ian and I heard hurried footsteps race down the hall and someone fumbled with our locked door. It was thrown open by Mr. Jackson, the pale little man.

"Dawson, on deck!" He gasped, "Now!" I scowled at him and held out my hand to steady Ian but Jackson shook his head.

"Just Dawson!" He said over the ruckus as the ship rocked again. I almost wanted to snatch my seasickness bucket as I was dragged into bright sunlight minus my favorite chaotician.

Alexander was leaning over the rail with the same zeal as a child on Christmas. I also noticed the harpoon gun by his foot.

"Look at her go!" He shouted. I slowly wobbled up beside him and latched onto the rail, ready to vomit; but the creature before me drove all thoughts of seasickness from my mind.

A Liopleurodon, some forty feet long was swimming under the boat repeatedly from one side to the other. It had an elongated maw with long teeth sticking out, more so than any crocodile. It rowed its thick, oar-like flippers lazily as it drifted just under the surface. Then it struck the boat sharply with its blunt tail and dove down, only to resurface and clear the water entirely with its body. The Liopleurodon landed back in the water with a resonating smack, to which Alexander applauded appreciatively. He snagged me by the am and pulled me closer to the rail.

"What is it?" He demanded, pointing at the beast. I glared at him in frustration for a moment before I answered.

"It's a Liopleurodon," I said.

"Are they pack animals?"

"Does that look like a pack animal, Mr. Tereshkovak?" I retorted. He tapped his chin twice excitedly and shrugged. The Liopleurodon hit the boat again, and no amount of prehistoric magnificence could stop the contents of my stomach from jumping overboard. The boat swayed again, too rough for the creature to simply be curious. Something was going to happen.

"I'm going back to Ian," I said weakly. Alexander waved me off while still leaning over the rail and gawking at the dinosaur.

Jackson was just closing our door when I reached him. He politely reopened the door then locked it firmly behind me. Ian was just buttoning a fresh shirt when I entered.

"Oh, hey," He said after I spun around to face the wall. "Are you, uh feeling any better?" I nodded as he handed me a bundle of clothes and told me Jackson had left them for us.

"There's a Liopleurodon knocking the boat," I explained, "And Alexander is fawning over it." I noticed Ian grimace at the mention of Tereshkovak's name.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Ian, what is it?" I pressed.

"Ah, nothing. Go ahead and change." He spun to observe the dinosaur in the water outside our window and allow me privacy. I decided to drop it and let the matter be.

_Ian:_

"They gave me _men's_ clothes." Alice said reproachfully. I turned around and swallowed a laugh at her tiny form swimming in cloth.

"It's not funny, Ian." She said, crossing her arms so hastily the sleeves flapped. Then even she had to snicker at the situation.

"It doesn't matter," I said firmly, "You ah, look lovely no matter what. Yep." I petered off towards the end and felt my face heat up again. Alice had just opened her mouth to reply when the ship pitched forward and we were thrown violently to the floor. I heard shouts and screams in the hallway and through the window. I scrambled to the locked door and beat on it.

"Let us out! What's going on? Let us out!" I shouted. Alice grabbed her lab coat that she had kept with her since our kidnapping and joined me in the Olympic sport of door banging. Finally, the lock clicked and Jackson threw open the door. We rushed past him as fast as we could, with Alice helping me up the stairways. When we made it to the deck the "wildlife expert" was dashing from spot to spot on the boat and firing into the ocean.

"What's he doing?" I shouted to Jackson, he shook his head.

"He shot at the whale!" Alice pushed between us frustratedly,

"That's not a whale, it's a Liopleurodon! It'll capsize the boat, get to the life boats!" She shouted. Alexander sprinted past us with a crazed look in his eyes. He leapt to the rail and leaned over it to shoot again. I wobbled to him and tried to take the harpoon gun he was clutching, but the ship tilted and I slammed into him. Then multiple things happened at once:

The ship dropped forward viciously, and Alexander dropped his gun to the deck. The movement turned my momentum and pushed me over the rail, I just barely managed to snatch a hold on the steel bar as I slid past. From my lucky vantage point I could see the hole the enraged Liopleurodon was beating into the hull of the ship.

"Why you- I had that shot!" Alexander growled at me. He raised the butt of his recovered gun to bring it down on my hands.

"Ian!" I heard Alice scream. She dove to the ground by Alexander's feet and grabbed my wrists as the ship listed sharply.

"Help us!" She shouted to the madman. He snarled and snatched Alice around the waist and dragged her back while she still held my wrists. I was dragged onto the deck haphazardly and no sooner had my legs cleared the rail then Alice pulled me to my feet and we sprinted to the _other _rail on the _other _side of the boat where the lifeboats were being lowered. The ship keeled just as I was clambering into the last lifeboat with Alice. I felt myself pitch forward and fall into blackness as I struck my head on something I couldn't see.

**A.N.- I really hate Alexander. He seems to me like a total jerk. Review! Love to you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.- Lightningscar: I am SO sorry I didn't respond before! I was pressed to post that chapter so I had to rush and get it up then go to practice. I agree, Jackson and Tereshkovak are kind of cliche but remember- this is coming from the chick whose dad worked for Disney and has been surrounded by cliche all her life. (Awful excuse, I know) I have to say, though your review is probably the most helpful one I've gotten since starting my account. I'll work on not switching POV's so often. XD**

**On that note, readers this chapter is alll Alice. I used to only write third person so I have been playing with first person POV's more than I should lately- sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

Jurassic Park, Rewritten 2: Back to the Island, Ch. 5

_Alice:_

The boat bobbed restlessly on the waves as we watched the ship sink. It was almost like the scene from _Titanic_, except I was in a boat. With a man I hated. And the one I didn't hate was unconscious. Alexander sat back in the boat and whistled.

"Sure glad that isn't my boat." He commented, I rounded on him furiously.

"This is _your _fault! You shot at a _Liopleurodon_ over a stupid _railing_!: I shouted at him. Alexander's expression was almost amused as he held up his hands in the motion of surrender.

"Hold it, Miss Alice." He said, I bristled at him using Ian's name for me so casually.

"Dr. Dawson to you," I spat.

"Dr. Dawson. It was a fine shot to take; and it'd be a shame if I hadn't shot _something_ on the trip over here. Just be glad it was a salmon on steroids and not a person." He said sternly like he was teaching a Bible lesson.

"You've shot people before?" I asked softly. I felt much more timid with the newly apparent danger smiling at me from across a lifeboat.

"Yeah, it kind of comes with the job," Alexander said haughtily as he reached behind him to crank the lifeboat's engine. I wasn't at all surprised that BioSyn had provided such luxuries even in their escape craft. The engine started with a dull growl and the boat lurched forward, then picked up a constant pace between the waves.

Ian's head knocked the sides and floor of the boat whenever we crested a wave and he groaned pitifully. I moved him the best I could and tried to keep my sea sickness at bay.

'Sorry," Alexander said from the rear, but his tone said he didn't mean it.

I hadn't realised just how close the ship had taken us to Isla Sorna. The island looked to be about five miles away and closing. Alexander slowed down only a little as we neared the beach. We plowed into the sand bordering the waterline with a jolt that pitched us forward viciously. Out of the many lifeboats that had been on the ship before it sank, only four had made it to the beach with us; totalling five in all. When I looked back the way we had come I saw debris and bodies floating amongst the bigger ship's wreckage. I gagged and turned away.

BioSyn's "crew" began unloading guns from crates they had managed to salvage, while others began organizing themselves into groups. Ian groaned as he began to regain consciousness. Once he came to his senses I helped him onto the sand.

"Stay out of my way," Alexander growled at us before vaulting out of the lifeboat.

"Wait! Give me a gun!" I shouted after him. He stopped short and laughed at me incredulously.

"Um- no. Like I would trust you with a gun." He said condescendingly. I crossed my arms.

"Ian and I need them if we're going to protect ourselves." I said carefully. "Please. Give. Me. A gun." Alexander smirked and leaned in close

"You don't need a gun, Dr. Dawson; I'll protect you." He said. I shuddered and backed away from him right into Ian's chest.

"One: ah, no; she's fine with me;" Ian said calmly, "Two: we _will_ need a weapon. We've seen these creatures- we're going to need a gun." His voice was flat, cold, and demanding, just like he had been on Isla Nublar.

I absolutely hated it.

Ian and Alexander stared each other down while others bustled around them, averting their eyes from the fight about to break out. I reached for Ian's fist and uncurled his fingers so I could hold his hand.

"Mr. Tereshkovak, if you want us to be able to do- whatever you've brought us here to do and you want us to do it safely, we'll need a weapon for protection." I said sternly. Alexander glared at me for a moment, then reached behind him and drew a small revolver out of his waistband and tossed it to me.

"Fine." He sneered, "Careful you don't shoot yourself in the leg." He growled pointedly at Ian and stalked off to Jackson, who was stumbling out of a lifeboat himself. Ian raked his hands through his hair messily and sighed.

"An adventure in itself right, Miss Alice?" I smiled a little and gripped his hand tighter as I pocketed the gun.

We tramped through the woods effortlessly. Besides the errant calls of birds and the occasional shadows flitting past the treetops in the sunlight there were no other signs of life. There were roads overgrown with ferns and shrubbery but some of the others easily took care of them with machetes that they had brought.

"I'd like one of those about now," Ian muttered to me. We had been forced to walk in the center of the group, with BioSyn's men on every side. Alexander headed the group, with a rifle in his hands and a shotgun slung over his shoulder on a strap.

"I really hate him," Ian said suddenly, glaring at the back of Tereshkovak's head. I swung our entwined hands a little to try and make him smile.

"Yeah, you looked like you were going to strangle him a while ago." I added. Ian's mouth bent in his wry smile briefly but it faded away quickly. I nudged him with my hip as we walked.

"Hey, don't get too serious; we've done this before- we can do it again. Remember I have thirteen fossils left to classify for the day and we still have a lunch date." I jibed, I also noticed Ian was walking easier, I assumed his leg was feeling better.

"Are you trying to make me promise again, Alice?" He asked me cheerfully. I blushed at the statement. Yes, I had made him promise to live through the events of Isla Nublar and to not lose his sense of humor; but this was different.

"I- no, just- you know, stay safe. Yeah. Stay safe." I blabbed. Ian smirked and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"I promise, Miss Alice." He said warmly. His gesture of affection made us stop, which held up the men behind us, which caught Alexander's attention in the front group. He glared at us haughtily before barking a few words to Jackson and restarting the march. Jackson slowed his pace until we drew side by side with him, then walked with us to Ian's right.

"So, I guess you would like an explanation of your job here." He said nervously.

"Damn straight we would," Ian retorted. Jackson played with his fingers then looked up at the sky, then at the ground. Then he spoke.

"Well, we need more dinosaur DNA; and we don't know where InGen's amber mines were so we can't go there, and we don't have the patience, time, and money to look in other mines. So we needed experts to find the dinosaurs for- uh, with us." He threw his hands behind his back casually as we walked. "And well- since Dr. Dawson is a palaeontologist and you both survived Jurassic Park we picked you."

"Why not Alan Grant or Ellie Sattler?" I asked curiously,

"They were busy."

"Meaning you couldn't find them."

"No-"

"You know, uh Chaos Theory would totally bely anything and everything to do with your little science project." Ian stated. "I told Hammond this and he didn't listen, so I might as well give you a fighting chance." Jackson looked a little confused, and I knew there was no stopping Ian, now.

"If you think that you can just barge into- well, onto, technically- an island and disturb the ecosystem its set up by itself _for_ itself, you're going to be setting off a big chain of events. Big as in bigger than playing with your little scientist domino set. The creatures on this island will fight to defend themselves, their DNA, anything from you and your cronies. You do realize that if you take anything- _anything_ off of this island you will be sorely sorry. Know why?" Jackson slightly shook his head and Ian took a breath.

"I'll tell you why Jackson, you're going to throw off the balance of this island, and that small disturbance can cause worse consequences in other parts of the world." Jackson looked absolutely petrified at the lecture Ian had given him, but he still managed to put together an argument.

"But why would this island change other places? We are building, not destroying, Dr. Malcolm-" He started. Ian sighed and rubbed at his eyes.

"Because, this island is _special_. It's _different_. And because it's different you have no idea what can happen when you screw with this system!" He was almost, shouting now as our entire group emerged into a clearing and stopped. Jackson looked pale and frightened as he wobbled back to the head of the group.

"You could have just threatened him with a knife instead, Ian." I said, he smiled a little but Alexander's shouting interrupted.

"Five minute water break!" Ian tensed beside me then withdrew his hand from mine. He began to push his way through the men that were moving to sit down on the ground or on fallen tree trunks.

"What is it, Dr. Malcolm?" Alexander asked irately when we had reached him. Ian balled his fist and I prayed he wouldn't punch him in the face. That wouldn't end well for us.

"I'm uh, getting a strong feeling that we shouldn't go this way. So let's, ah let's heed that feeling and go back." Ian said quickly. Alexander just snorted and shoved us forward.

"Water break's over!" He called. Ian winced and began to massage his leg.

"You okay?" I asked, he nodded wordlessly but took my hand in his. Then he stopped abruptly.

"Ian, what is it?" I asked. His tan face was pallid and he was wearing an expression that was rare for him- fear.

"Ian-" I tried again but his hand clenched mine with enough force to demand silence.

"For God's sake, what are you doing, now?" Alexander growled, storming back to us. Ian didn't answer him, instead he turned to me.

"Be ready to run," He said.

Then I heard it.

The slow, thudding sound. Like something big was lumbering through the jungle; something big and predatory. For a second I forgot to breathe.

"Oh no," I whispered, "Not again." I felt my body grow cold, then start pumping with adrenaline. Ian let go of my hand and limped to Alexander until they were chest to chest.

"We, ah have to find somewhere safe. Either really low or really high." He said quietly so the other men wouldn't hear him. Alexander eyed him skeptically.

"Explain, Malcolm." He demanded. Ian ran his hand through his hair irritatedly.

"Because," He said urgently, "I'm telling you that we're all in-" A thunderous roar cut across his words as a Tyrannosaurus lunged out of the trees at us.

"Deep shit!" I shouted. All around us the group broke into chaos. THe Rex roared again and swung its head close to the ground, knocking over men and killing them from the sheer impact.

Then, the beast spun around and lashed out with its tail. The extremity sent BioSyn's men flying.

It all happened so quickly I had little time to think. Ian grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way of the taloned foot about to crush me. A million things were scrambling through my head.

_This can't happen…_

_Not again…_

_This time…_

_What if we…_

_Die…?_

The Tyrannosaur roared again, nearly tearing my eardrums apart. I saw Alexander crouch down and pull his rifle to his shoulder. As much as I regretted my actions later and as much as I hated the man, I tore my hand from Ian's and sprinted towards him.

"That won't work!" I shouted to Alexander, but he ignored me and fired his rifle. The bullet hit the Rex below its eye and somehow tore across the skin on the bridge of its nose. THe animal had avoided cranial damage by moving its head to receive only a scratch.

The Rex turned toward us (quickly for such a massive creature) and swept its tail at us.

"Alice!" I heard Ian call. I raised my head to shout back but it quickly turned into a scream of horror when the Rex completed its 360 spin and its tail hit Ian squarely in the chest. I saw him fly backwards in slow motion and hit a tree where he then slumped forwards under a fern. The Tyrannosaurus didn't seem to notice what it had done. It lumbered slowly toward us and growled with the force of a diesel train. Alexander grabbed my arm forcefully and dragged me back towards a thicker part of the jungle.

"No, I have to get to Ian!" I shouted, the Rex roared and strode towards us. I felt something kick the back of my knee and my legs buckled. Alexander then grabbed me and dashed into the foliage. With us out of its line of sight the Tyrannosaurus seemed to lose interest and began attacking the remains of BioSyn's party. Within moments the team members were dead, dying, or had scattered into the jungle during their panic. The Rex picked up one man who I realized to be Stephen Jackson in its jaws and carried him off into the trees. After the Tyrannosaur's thundering footsteps faded I began to struggle against Alexander's grip on me.

"Let go! I have to get to Ian!" I snarled, but he crossed my arms over my chest and held my wrists tightly so I looked like a mummy with my back to his chest and couldn't move.

"Shut _up_, Dr. Dawson!" He hissed in my ear. "Do you want every one of the beats on this island to hear you? Do you?" He jerked my wrists painfully.

"You're going to help me find the nests, then we're going to export them out of here. Then I collect my money." I growled at him with as much malice as I could muster.

"And what if I refuse?" I spat, Alexander pulled my wrists, leaned down right by my ear, and said with equal gall:

"Then I'll kill you."

**A.N.- Whoo long chapter. Sorry. That should hold you guys over until I get back from camp. (3 weeks, can you believe it?! Dunno whether to be excited or appalled.) Last year at this time (during camp) I was writing the T-Rex scene for the first Jurassic Park Rewritten, now I'm doing the sequel! Woo! **

**Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
